Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of social networking services and other services for making connections and sharing content or resources among users. The totality of these connections and relationships among users are commonly known as social graphs. For example, a social graph can be created on a user-by-user basis to represent links created by a particular user over one or more social networking services. However, because social networking services often make it very easy for a user to create such connections, a user's social graph can expand quickly from a core group of close friends to a much larger and potentially cumbersome group (e.g., a group that includes friends of friends, minor acquaintances, or even complete strangers). The increase in the complexity and extent of social graphs (e.g., in one or more social networking services) makes it much more difficult to control access to shared resources and content to protect privacy and ensure that only trusted friends have appropriate access. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to manage the privacy of shared resources and content as the user's community of social networking friends rapidly grows.